


What's Up Danger? ~ A Lara Croft/Diana Prince Fanmix

by afteriwake



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanart, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix based on a series of comics by Stjepan Sejic with the Lara Croft/Diana Prince ship.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	What's Up Danger? ~ A Lara Croft/Diana Prince Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lara Croft/Wonder Woman Comics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562630) by Stjepan Sejic. 



> I had the Stjepan Sejic's permission to use some of the art for the covers. Currently, I am looking for a streaming platform to host the mix and this post will be uploaded when I have found one; for now, there is a link to the Tumblr post.

**Blackway & Black Caviar - ** _What’s Up Danger?_   
**Lorna Balfe -** _Go Big or Go Extinct (Patrick Stump Remix)_   
**No Doubt -** _Just A Girl_   
**GD & TOP - ** _Knock Out (areia remix instrumental)_   
**Nujabes feat Shing02 -** _battlecry_   
**Mory Kanté -** _Yeke Yeke [Hard Floor Mix]_   
**2WEI -** _Survivor_   
**t.A.T.u -** _All The Things She Said_   
**With You. -** _Give It All (feat. Santigold & Vince Staples)_   
**All Saints -** _Pure Shores_   
**Moby -** _Porcelain_   
**Splashdown -** _Thunder_   
**Natalia Kills -** _Wonderland_   
**Tommy Heavenly6 -** _Heavy Starry Chain ([English Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Tommy-heavenly6/Heavy-Starry-Chain/translation/english))_   
**Linkin Park -** _Leave Out All The Rest_   
**Smashing Pumpkins -** _Perfect_   
**Ramin Djawadi -** _Canceling the Apocalypse_   
**Adventure Club -** _Need Your Heart (feat. Kai) (Minnesota Remix)_

**[Tumblr](https://pennywaltzy.tumblr.com/post/610983562348478464/whats-up-danger-a-lara-croftdiana-prince) **


End file.
